Karaoke Night
by Angel Vampress
Summary: Alice invites Bella over for the weekend to do some singing... lots of very nice songs Disclaimer I don't own any of the songs, cars, characters or anything else copyrighted
1. Shine

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs,cars, or characters used in this fic. They belong to their rightful owners.

Me: punches disclaimer I still don't own it though...

Bella's POV

"Hey Bella can you spend the night tonight?" Alice's voice buzzed from the cellphone she had forced on me earlier that month, about the time I had been grounded. "I'll ask Charlie... but I'm still grounded. You know that right?"I asked sarcastically.

"Don't worry about Charlie. Just make sure you're ready."Alice sounded a little too enthuisatic for my taste. I still remember what she's done to me before, like the night Edward took me to the Prom. I still have that dress somewhere. A few minutes later I heard the downstairs phone ring and Charlie pick up.

A few minutes later I jumped slightly when Charlie called me downstairs. "Bella, Alice just called and asked if you could stay the weekend at their house." I felt my pulse quicken as he finished, "Knowing Dr. and Mrs. Cullen would be there as well as Alice, I said yes."

I jumped up and hugged then ran upstiar to grab my small duffel that was already packed and laugh when I saw Edward sitting on my bed. "Car outside?" I asked tripping over a CD case that was on the floor. Laughing he caught me, kissed me, then set me down.

"I meet you in the car."He siad then climbed out the window. With my duffel bag. sighing I went back downstairs, well fell really, where Alice was waiting.

"Hi Bella,"Alice giggled looking down at me.

"Hi Alice," I sighed as she helped me up off the ground.Going outside we got into the shiny silver Volvo. Due to Edwards crazy driving we got there in ten minutes.

"Hey Bella do you like karaoke?" Jasper and Emment popped up an either side of me grinning.

"Actually as a matter of fact I do," Edward looked at me in shock.

"Come on,"Edward siad recovering, "I'm first." Once we got inside I saw that the piano had been moved back and a microphone was the with chairs surronding it.

Getting on the "stage" Edward started to sing, "I never really feel quite right and I don't know why,  
all I know is something's wrong." I gasped when i heard the song; It was one of my favorites.He smiled gently as I swayed to the music.

"Every time I look at you, you seem so alive

Tell me how you do it, walk me through it, I'll follow in every footstep

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step

Till you wanna give it up, but all I want is for you to

Shine, shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burnin' out

I say a lot of things sometimes that don't come out right

And I act like I don't know why

I guess a reaction's all I was lookin' for

You look through me, you really knew me, like no one

Has ever looked before

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step

Till you wanna give it up, but all I want is for you to

Shine, shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burnin' out ( I know , I know, know you got somethin' )

Shine, ( shine it on to me ) shine down on me ( I want to feel it)

Shine on this life that's burnin' out.

Maybe on your own you take a cautious step

Till you wanna give up, but all I want is for you to

Shine, shine down on me ( just show me something )

Shine on this life that's burnin' out ( you give me something that I've never known )

Shine ( if you could show me the way ) shine down on me ( I want to know what's going on in your life )

Shine on this life that's burnin' out ( don't you know I want you to )

Shine, shine down on me

Shine on this life that's burnin' out"

When his song was over he bowed and came back to sit with me.

Next up-Alice A/N Please be patient with me this is my fist fan fic 


	2. How do you do

Disclaimer- Agian I own neither the song nor the characters

Just A Little Bit Dramatic-  
How wicked! Love it! You're on my alerts...one question. Can Emmett somehoe do a Britney Spears song? Please?

Enpowerswan-  
Wow. Impressed. Im working on my first fanfic too so i know what youre going through. Update soon. It looks like it has good potential. Can't wait!!

A/N To my readers thank you... I'm working on another fanfic but it won't be up for awile...

Bella's POV

There was a kind of silence after he finished and sat down pulling me into his lap. Alice stood up and told me that is was her turn.

Alice's POV

Stepping onto the stage and gazing out at my wonderful family I found Jasper's topaz eyes, so like my own and smiled. Then I started to sing.

"I see you comb your hair and gimme that

grin.

It's making me spin now, spinnin' within.

Before I melt like snow, I say Hello -

How do you do!

I love the way you undress now.

Baby begin.

Do your caress, honey, my heart's in a

mess.

I love your blue-eyed voice,

like Tiny Tim shines thru.

How do you do!

Well, here we are crackin' jokes in the

corner of our mouths

and I feel like I'm laughing in a dream.

If I was young I could wait outside your

school

cos your face is like the cover of a

magazine

How do you do, do you do, the things that

you do.

No one I know could ever keep up with you.

How do you do!

Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye

Bye Bye?

I see you in that chair with the perfect

skin.

Well how have you been, baby, livin' in

sin?

I gotta know, did you say Hello - How do you do?"

I paused for a moment before adding,

"Well, here we are spending time in the

louder part of town

and it feels like everything's surreal.

When I get old I will wait outside your house

cos your hands have got the power meant to heal.

How do you do, do you do, the things that

you do.

No one I know could ever keep up with you.

How do you do!

Did it ever make sense to you to say Bye

Bye Bye?" I finished. If Jasper could cry I swear there would be tears in his eyes. Going back to sit down he met me and kissed me roughly. Before I sat down I bowed though. Gosh, even Bella was crying.

Bella's POV

When Alice sat down she gently wiped tears from my face and liked them off her hands. I had heard the song done by Cascada before but it sounded weak next to Alice strong alto.

Next up is- Jasper 


	3. Authors note

A/N Sorry Y'all I'm have a hard time thinking of a song for Jasper to sing to Alice... Idea would be apperciated

Thanks everyone whos reviewed


	4. Truly Madly Deeply

Underlind is Jaspers thoughts.

Jaspers POV

I walked onto the stage and shifted through the CD's till I found the one I was looking for, I popped it in and hit play. The music started playing and I saw a spark of recognition in Alice's eye as soon as I found them; This was the song we had danced to at our wedding; I had sang it to her then too.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope (_the hope you give me)_  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. _(as your mine)_   
A deeper meaning._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.   
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  


I finished the song and gave a quick bow and went straight to my love; who looked like she would be in tears if she could be. I kissed her gently and lifted her into my lap.

"Love you baby." I whispered to her as Rosalie prepared to take the stage.

"Love you too Jazz. Now,"

"And for eternity" I finished and kissed the top of my angles head.

Bella's POV

Jasper had an amazing voice just as I had expected he made eye contact with Alice the moment the music started and never broke it. When the song was done he bowed as we clapped and he went to Alice and kissed. I looked away as I felt I was intruding on some privet moment.

Alice POV

I recognized the song the moment it started playing. Jasper's song was the only one I didn't know for sure when I planned this because he purposely kept changing his mind so it would be a surprise. My love singing our song brought back memories of our wedding and when we first met. I smiled.

When Jasper was done he bowed and came and kissed me sweet and gentle. Once I was settled in his lap he whispered to me as Rosey got ready.

"Love you baby." I smiled; I don't know what I would do without Jasper.

"I love you too Jazz. Now,"

"And Eternity" He finished. I felt him kiss my head and I snuggled closer to his chest to listen to Rosey sing.


	5. The way you love me

Sorry people change of plans Bella's next. Thank you every one who has reviewed, and be warned I don't post an another chapter till I've gotten some reviews.

Disclaimer- again I don't own any songs or characters

Bella's POV

_When Alice sat down she gently wiped tears from my face and licked them off her hands. I had heard the song done by Cascada before but it sounded weak next to Alice strong alto._

I felt Edward's hands on my back gently urging me to go up there. Walking slowly so I wouldn't trip I got onto the stage. Turning on the CD player on the floor next to me I started to sing, 

"If I could grant," Once again I was thankful for Alice's Gift. It always made everything so simple.

"You one wish 

I'd wish you could see the way you kiss 

Ooh, I love watching you 

Baby

When you're driving me crazy 

Ooh, I love the way you 

Love the way you love me 

There's nowhere else I'd rather be 

Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me 

I only wish that you could see the way you love me 

The way you love 

It's not right 

It's not fair 

What you're missing over there 

Someday I'll find a way to show you

Just how lucky I am to know you

Ooh, I love the way you 

Love the way you love me 

There's nowhere else I'd rather be 

Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me 

I only wish that you could see the way you love me 

The way you love me

You're the million reasons why 

There's love reflecting in my eyes

Ooh, I love the way you

Love the way you love me 

There's nowhere else I'd rather be 

Ooh, to feel the way I feel with your arms around me 

I only wish that you could see the way you love me 

The way you love me 

The way you love me

Ooh, the way you love me 

The way you love me"

When I finished I went back to my seat and whispered one word in Edward's ear "Yes." He looked at me realization dawning on his face.

Edward's POV

After Bella whispered the word "Yes" in my ear I just stared at her blankly then I realized what she had said. Picking her up I ran her briefly up to my room where I slid a slender golden band with a topaz flanked by to diamonds onto her left ring finger and kissed her soundly. Then I picked And carried back down the stairs. Thats when much my amazement Rosalie went over to Bella and hugged her! Looking startled my fiancé hugged back. Things went rapidly down hill from there as Bella was hugged by the rest of my siblings and my parents.

Clearing my throat I suggested, " Why do we finish this tomorrow?" Every one agreed and I carried Bella back up the stairs to my room.


End file.
